


do i ever cross your mind?

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [9]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: "I told everyone that I didn’t want to talk but I’m actually dying for attention."
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	do i ever cross your mind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silent_knives_wielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/gifts).



It was 4:12 in the morning when Juza woke up, bleary eyed and annoyed. Somehow he had been convinced that it was time for school and got up, only to realize he could have had 3 more hours of peaceful sleep before launching himself into the mess that was mornings at Mankai.

He shifted, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to fall asleep again. A couple minutes passed in silence before his eyes flew open again. Nope, no sleep. Maybe some water would help. He glanced over at Banri's bed, expecting to see the other boy peacefully asleep. Instead, his eyes were met with empty sheets. The room had felt too silent and now he realized it was because it was missing Banri's light breathing. 

Juza got out of bed, quietly making his way into the hallway. He turned towards the kitchen, still considering getting a drink of water, when he saw a shadow in the courtyard. Juza tilted his head a bit, the moonlight illuminating the figure's dirty blonde hair. Memories of before they went to bed flashed through his head. Banri had been more silent than normal at their practice, claiming he was just tired. They didn't fight, didn't do anything. Banri just came in and fell asleep, ignoring everything else, including Juza.

But if Banri was so tired, why was he awake at four in the morning, sitting in the courtyards? The water could wait. Juza crept closer, careful not to startle Banri. He settled onto the bench, sitting beside Banri. The other boy didn’t say anything, didn't even glance over. Juza started to get worried. This wasn’t normal. 

"Why are you awake?"

"Could ask you the same." His voice was raspy. Juza couldn't remember if Banri had said a word since practice ended. 

"Couldn’t fall asleep. Thought I'd get a glass of water. Saw you and thought I'd make sure you were fine." That was too honest, too sincere for them. But Juza was still only half awake, and he couldn’t pretend to hate Banri like he always did. He hadn't really hated Banri in a long time now. 

"I'm fine," Banri mumbled. 

"C'mon. It's clear you're not. You said you were tired but you're not asleep now." Why couldn't Banri just say what was wrong instead of pretending to be so tough all the time? Then they could both go back to sleep. 

"And what do you know about it? Maybe I'm not tired anymore." Banri huffed, the conversation still carried in whispers but slowly growing more heated. 

"Or maybe you were never tired." And that's the crux of it all isn't it? Banri had been lying and something was wrong. Juza didn't really want to have to fix it, but he was the only one here and he could never stand Banri moping around. Even if he wasn't the only one, the thought of anyone else offering their shoulder to Banri left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Banri opened his mouth to speak, his jaw clenched. He paused and relaxed, before actually saying something else, using the cover of night to show a type of honesty he never did during the day. "You're right. I wasn't tired."

Juza wants to savor the moment, Banri finally said he was right. But he can't, because Banri admitting that means something is seriously wrong. "So what was it?"

"What was what?"

Juza had to physically stop himself from getting annoyed at the attempts at avoidance. "What was the real reason you were all mopey and quiet today?" 

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." Banri's words were sharp, but Juza had played with the barbs that came from the other boy for far too long to be annoyed anymore. 

"Settsu, just stop being an asshole and tell me."

Banri looked up at the moon and took in a deep breath. "I told everyone that I didn’t want to talk but I’m actually dying for attention."

And wasn't that a shock? Banri always had everyone's attention, never had to ask or fight for it. If he really wanted anything, all he needed to do was waltz in and ask. "All you needed to do was ask. Not like you don't already get tons of attention."

"No." He shook his head. “I don’t want that type of attention. Well, I don’t want attention from everyone else.”

Juza wrinkled his nose. “Who do you want it from?” He was running through the list of people Banri had been with today. Was it Izumi? His heart dropped at the idea. Did Banri like Izumi?

“You.”

Juza froze. “Me?”

Banri let out a short laugh, but it felt hollow. “Yeah you, you idiot. I wanted attention from you. I did all of this stupid shit just to see if you would notice, and I left our room in the middle of the night because I wanted to know if you would come find me.”

“I- what?” Juza’s head felt like it was spinning. Banri did all of this because of him? Because he wanted attention from him? “Why?”

“You’re really gonna make me say it? It’s because you’re the only person who doesn’t give it to me, and I’ve started to realize you’re the only one I want it from.”

Juza didn’t say anything. What could he say? What was Banri trying to say? All the thoughts about being worried about Banri and feeling weird thinking about anyone else with him suddenly started to make a lot more sense. 

Banri sighed. “If this were anyone else, I would take that as a rejection, but it’s you, and you’re so fucking oblivious sometimes, so I guess I’m gonna have to spell it out. I like you.”

“I think I like you too.” And that was the simple truth wasn’t it? The explanation for all the things he had been feeling over the last day, the last few months. He liked Banri Settsu: his roommate, troupemate, fake enemy but not really, and best friend. 

“You think?” Banri responded in an incredulous voice. The corners of his lips turned up. “Guess I’m just gonna have to make you feel more sure about that.” 

Juza’s face shifted into a half grin. “You can try.” He started to relax into the conversation, feeling the weight of what they both just admitted settle on him like a warm blanket. 

“You know I’m not gonna stop tryna beat you at stuff because of this, right?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He stood up, reaching an arm out to Banri. “Now c’mon we can talk more tomorrow. We need to sleep.”

Banri grabbed onto Juza’s hand, giving him a soft smile, one Juza would do anything to see again. “Lead the way Hyodo.” 

And with that, they both crept back into their bedroom, falling asleep easily, matching smiles on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk bout a3! or anything else, you can find me @lilacsandlilies4 on tumblr!


End file.
